


Soulmated

by rayraycash



Series: Jaspar Soulmates [1]
Category: Caspar Lee Fandom, Jaspar Fandom, Joe Sugg Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confusion, M/M, Rated m for a reason, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YouTube, finding your soulmate, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayraycash/pseuds/rayraycash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thought he was just in for a normal day of sibling bonding at his sister's soulmate's new flat in London.  He definitely wasn't expecting to meet his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>Prequel to We're Forever, because I can't get enough Soulmate AUs or Jaspar fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmated

Joe was running late, as usual. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, but Zoe had just texted him five times asking when he would be arriving. Her stream of messages was giving Joe anxiety.

 **Almost there.** Joe texted and the read receipt popped up instantly but she made no move to respond. Joe sighed then and stuck his phone in his coat pocket, his car moving slowly toward the address he’d been repeating in his head the whole train ride here.

Alfie had recently moved to London and Joe was finally getting to visit, except not because Zoe was keen to go shopping in London and decided to drag her little brother around with her.

Zoe was waiting on the front steps of Alfie’s building when Joe’s car approached and bounded down the steps toward him as he exited the car.

“You’re late Joe,” Zoe pouted, giving Joe a hug nonetheless and beginning to lead them away from the building.

“It was the train, not me,” Joe defended himself, falling into step beside Zoe. She’d been practically living in London since Alfie had moved out of his parents’ home. Soulmates and all that.

Zoe just smiled and wrapped an arm around Joe’s shoulders, pulling him close until they were both laughing and stumbling down the street. Joe pulled away finally and really looked at his sister. She was so happy. She’d only been getting happier and happier since Alfie had walked into her life last year and Joe couldn’t be more ecstatic that she’d found her one and only. If anyone really deserved a soulmate, it’d be Zoe.

“How is living in London?” Joe teased, nudging his smiling sister. She blushed slightly and nudged Joe back.

“I don’t live in London.”

“Then where do you live? Because I haven’t seen you ‘round the house recently,” Joe teased again and Zoe blushed harder, pulling her jacket up to cover her growing smile. Joe smiled as well and gave her another nudge, “I’m only teasing, Zoe. I’m really happy for you. Alfie is great.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Zoe asked, lowering her jacket to expose her grin and still blushing cheeks. “His roommate is really great too, though, Caspar. He doesn’t mind at all that I’m always over. It’s really nice.”

“He seems like kind of an arse in his videos,” Joe pointed out and Zoe lightly slapped him.

“He’s not like that! He’s very nice,” Zoe scolded and Joe smiled over at her, amused.

“I’m only joking! I’m sure he’s lovely. Now where are we going?” Joe pulled Zoe’s focus back onto the trip at hand and suddenly she snapped into shopping mode listing out the places they needed to stop on her fingers.

Four hours later they got a car back to Alfie’s apartment with their arms lined in shopping bags. It was a challenge getting out of the car, but once they did Zoe seemed very practiced at maneuvering her way into Alfie’s building and up the stairs. She knocked on the door and was immediately let in.

“Why’d you need so much stuff?!” Alfie asked, grabbing some bags off of Zoe’s arm as she shuffled past him.

“I’m making a new haul video, Alfie! I need things to talk about!” Zoe responded, smiling at her soulmate as Alfie leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Fine, fine. Here,” Alfie held his hands out and took Joe’s bags from him, “Good to see you Joe.”

Joe smiled back as he handed everything over. “You too, mate. You doing well?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been better.” Alfie threw a small smile over at Zoe as he spoke and Zoe blushed. Joe smiled between them. He honestly couldn’t be happier for Zoe, and he was so glad that her soulmate was such a great person.

“I’ll just go pop these down in the bedroom, then,” Alfie spoke up again and pointed down a hallway, “Caspar and Marcus are in there playing a bit of FIFA if you want to join. I’ll be ‘round in a moment.”

Zoe followed Alfie with her few remaining bags as Joe turned to walk down the hallway. He immediately heard a shout followed by laughter. The laughter was definitely Marcus. Even from the very few times Joe had met Marcus, Joe could immediately recognize his laugh.

“Damn it Marcus!” Joe heard in an unmistakable South African accent.

Joe had heard a lot about Caspar, but they’d never actually met. Zoe said that Caspar joked that Joe actually hated him and would always cancel plans when he knew Caspar would be tagging along on outings. That couldn’t be farther from the truth though, because Joe had already had more than a few YouTube binge sessions of Dicasp videos. He was probably going to keep that fact to himself.

When Joe turned the corner he met eyes with Marcus first, as he was already standing, seemingly to get away from Caspar. Marcus smiled widely and walked over to give Joe a tight hug.

“Hey buddy! How was shopping?” Marcus laughed after he pulled away, giving Joe’s cheek a light pinch. Joe yanked his face away from Marcus, trying to seem really annoyed, but failing.

“What?! Is he actually here?!” Joe heard a mock excitement in Caspar’s voice and turned to look at him. The moment their eyes met, Joe felt like his entire body had just been shocked.

“That’s right! You two haven’t met.” Marcus sounded like he was really far away and Joe’s vision seemed a little blurry around the edges. Caspar though, was in complete focus. Joe could make out every detail of him with a clarity that Joe hadn’t realized his eyes were capable of.

A searing pain was what knocked the vision back into Joe. The left side of his neck burned like someone had just slapped him over and over. He couldn’t help but notice that the right side of Caspar’s neck was turning red.

“What. The. Bloody. Hell,” Joe heard Marcus saying and then the pain stopped and Joe just kept staring. Three vertical black dots just appeared on Caspar’s neck.

What just happened? Joe couldn’t concentrate on anything. His eyes were just staring at those dots on Caspar’s neck and his brain was a blank. There was nothing happening besides this urge to just walk towards Caspar. Joe didn’t know what that meant though, so he just stayed still.

“What’s going on?” Zoe’s voice cut through Joe’s silent thoughts and Joe wanted to look at her but Caspar.

“I think they’re soulmates,” Marcus said back, a little quieter, like he was in a bit of shock as well.

“What?” Zoe asked and then Joe’s face was being grabbed and his chin was tugged up and he lost eye contact and it felt like being ripped from a trance. “You’ve got dots on your neck! Your markers are on your necks?! What?”

Joe rubbed his neck and then looked back at Caspar, who was smiling now. It didn’t take even a second then for Caspar to drop his controller and walk straight to Joe, wrapping him in a tight hug. Joe hugged back and felt himself smiling for no reason. The blonde was huge, engulfing Joe’s entire frame in the hug and the thought of that made Joe blush.

Joe could hear Zoe, Alfie, and Marcus cooing, but it sounded sort of like background noise. Joe could hear Caspar’s breathing and if he paid attention he could even feel the beating of Caspar’s heart. Joe felt simultaneously like he was unbelievably happy, but also like he was ridiculously scared.

“Nice to meet you,” Caspar whispered into Joe’s ear with a smile and Joe let a light laugh escape before saying, “Nice to meet you too.”

They pulled away from each other just enough to make eye contact again and Joe felt his stomach turning in knots. Caspar was smiling so brightly and his eyes looked like they were twinkling. Caspar reached a hand up and lightly touched the dots on Joe’s neck, sending a tingling sensation straight through Joe’s body, making him jerk back out of Caspar’s reach entirely.

“I’d say that’s enough of that then,” Joe tried to laugh it off, but he could still practically feel Caspar’s fingers grazing over his neck. Joe scratched at his neck now, trying to get the sensation to go away. He felt all the eyes in the room on him and it was making him blush, “FIFA?” Joe asked looking between everyone and avoiding Caspar’s gaze.

“I think you two should be left alone for now,” Zoe spoke softly, like she was hinting more towards Marcus and Alfie than Joe or Caspar.

“Yeah, I, uh. That’d probably be best. Don’t want to interrupt,” Marcus said awkwardly as he clapped a hand onto Joe’s back.

Marcus hugged Caspar and whispered something into his ear before both of them smiled and Marcus was patting Caspar’s shoulders saying his goodbyes. Joe felt this weird knot in his stomach turn like he was mad, watching Caspar with Marcus, but also this sadness that Joe couldn’t place. He looked away and to his sister. She was smiling back at him.

“Baby brother,” Zoe said with a grin as she hugged him tightly, “We both found our soulmates.” She sounded like she might cry. “Caspar is so good. You’re going to... You love him already.”

When she pulled back Joe saw the tears in her eyes rather than just hearing them. She looked as happy as she had the day she’d told everyone about Alfie. Had she felt like this when she’d seen Alfie the first time? Joe had more fear consuming him than he thought he would.

When everyone had left, Joe dared to look back at Caspar. He was smiling again and Joe felt himself smiling also, despite the extremely conflicting feelings swirling around inside of him. Caspar laughed a little then and Joe felt awkward, just staring back at him. There was this weird tension where Joe really wanted to run away but he also really wanted to just touch Caspar.

“Sorry, I just,” Caspar very visibly looked Joe up and down before meeting Joe’s gaze again. Joe felt himself blushing and looked down, “I really want to touch your neck again.”

Joe sucked in a deep breath and felt another jolt run through his body at Caspar’s words. He didn’t say anything though, and that seemed to make Caspar back up.

“I mean, only if you want… Sorry, I, uh… I always do this, fuck,” Caspar sighed then and scrunched his face up, “I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’m just,” Joe stopped himself from taking a step forward. He felt so small right now, staring up at Caspar. He’d always been shorter than all his friends, he was used to this, but Caspar made him feel little, not just short. And Joe didn’t know what to say because Caspar thought he made Joe uncomfortable? Was Joe uncomfortable? He couldn’t think.

“Sometimes I forget not all people like to be touched,” Caspar confessed and scratched at his own neck. Joe really wanted to touch Caspar’s neck now that he was staring at those dots.

“I’m not,” Joe cut himself off again, completely losing his thoughts as soon as he tried to speak them, “I can’t focus. Do you feel…? I can’t think,” Joe confessed and met Caspar’s eyes again.

“Can I hug you again?” Caspar asked, staring into Joe’s soul and Joe couldn’t physically speak to answer. He just walked forward a few steps and wrapped his arms around Caspar’s chest.

Joe felt both he and Caspar let out a breath and then felt Caspar’s hand cup the back of Joe’s head, gently pushing it closer to him. Joe felt himself relaxing against Caspar and took a deep breath, inhaling Caspar’s cologne. It smelled euphoric.

“Is it weird that I feel like I already know you?” Caspar whispered and Joe shook his head no immediately, “What do you think we’re supposed to do now?”

“Don’t know,” Joe whispered back.

They stood there like that for what felt to Joe like hours. It was comfortable though, just listening to Caspar’s even breaths, and holding him close. It was hard to describe, but Joe just felt…good. That seemed like such a flat way to encompass all the emotions that were coursing through Joe, but it was true. He felt really good.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Caspar whispered suddenly, shocking Joe back into the present, “To talk, and… we don’t have to. Only if you want.”

Joe felt himself pulling back slightly, Caspar giving him just enough space so they could meet gazes, but not so far that Joe wasn’t still wrapped close. Joe just gave a nod and let Caspar lead him down the hall. Zoe and Alfie were in the kitchen when they passed. Joe blushed when Zoe sent him a wink after pointedly looking at his and Caspar’s joined hands.

“We’re going out!” Alfie called after the pair as they were disappearing down the hall.

Caspar’s room was a wreck. There were clothes everywhere and things scattered haphazardly in every corner. Caspar seemed a bit embarrassed when Joe began looking around and started frantically pushing clothes and other things off his bed.

“Sorry, I wasn’t really expecting…” Caspar trailed off with a forced laugh, “I’m not always this messy.”

Joe smiled at his soulmate. His soulmate. That was so weird to think. Caspar Lee was his soulmate.

“It’s alright, I won’t judge,” Joe explained and Caspar let out a relieved sigh and just kept smiling and this time it was Joe that broke into an awkward laugh.

“This is surreal. What are the odds?” Joe asked and walked over to Caspar, wrapping his arms around him again, “Neither of my parents have found their soulmates and both Zoe and I have got ours. And mine’s from South Africa.”

Joe briefly thought he should stop talking but it felt like breathing fresh air to just talk. It was distracting him from the fact that he’d just met the person he would undoubtedly be spending the rest of his life with. That was a hefty sentence.

“I’m from England originally,” Caspar added as he pulled Joe closer.

“Are you surprised I’m a boy?” Joe asked, suddenly very curious, because he’d always imagined his soulmate to be a girl for some reason.

“I’m not sure? I mean, I’ve never… I’ve never thought about guys like this, but. You’re like something completely different,” Caspar whispered out.

“I can promise you I’ve got all my boy bits,” Joe teased and felt Caspar’s chest rumble with laughter.

“I’d say I’m glad but I don’t think I care about what bits you’ve got.”

Joe felt himself blushing again. He felt so giddy, like a little schoolboy with a crush. It reminded him of that time in year four when he’d met the new girl Susan on the playground. He couldn’t think to speak. He felt like Caspar’s presence had sucked all his brains out.

“Here, let’s sit down,” Caspar said as he was pulling away. Joe crawled right onto the bed behind him, settling on the edge of the bed while Caspar sat with his back against the headboard. Joe felt cold now that Caspar was so far. That only lasted a moment though, because Caspar created a V with his legs and patted the space between them, inviting Joe over. It didn’t take a moment for Joe to crawl up and rest his side on Caspar’s chest, curling up in the V of Caspar’s legs.

“For some reason I thought when you found your soulmate you would just automatically know everything about them,” Caspar confessed, wrapping an arm around Joe. He was rubbing up and down the smaller man’s arm and shoulder, getting dangerously close to the dots on Joe’s neck.

“Yeah, the movies aren’t very accurate,” Joe agreed and drew a small pattern onto Caspar’s chest, “To be fair though, I feel like I do know a bit about you. I’ve seen all of your videos.”

“I’ve seen all yours too,” Caspar said back and Joe could hear the smile in his words.

“Did you ever feel sad watching mine? Well, not sad but… I don’t know really how to explain it, but I always had like, this feeling, watching your videos. Like I really wanted to hug you,” Joe whispered.

“I felt like that too. ‘Was why I was so excited to meet you.”

Joe smiled to himself and rose his head to look at Caspar and smile. This was so weird, this feeling like Joe already knew everything about Caspar, like he trusted him unconditionally. It was so unlike Joe to feel like this about anyone, least of all someone he just met.

Caspar’s hand that was still rubbing Joe’s arm wandered up a little then, and Joe felt Caspar hesitate before gently ghosting over the dots. Joe’s body jolted again and his hand that was resting against Caspar’s chest gripped into his shirt. Caspar’s hand hesitated and Caspar was staring into Joe’s face, looking for any signs that Joe wanted him to quit. He found none and ran his hand over the dots again, more sure and firm this time.

Joe’s entire body shuddered at that and he looked down, blushing. It felt like, he didn’t even know. The sensation was running straight southward though, and the feeling in his crouch was a very familiar one. Caspar pressed his thumb against the dots then, gripping onto Joe’s neck and rubbing gently over the mark. A moan escaped Joe’s lips and then he slapped a hand to his mouth, flushing red with embarrassment.

“Sorry, I just. Wow, I’m embarrassed,” Joe mumbled, having pushed back from Caspar a little. Caspar hadn’t let go of Joe’s neck and he didn’t seem to want to either.

“Don’t be. You want me to stop?” Caspar asked in a low tone that made shivers run down Joe’s spine. Joe could feel his breathing getting quicker and his heart was pounding as he looked at Caspar.

“No,” Joe whispered back. He scooted back into Caspar’s space and hummed in appreciation when Caspar massaged his neck, “Feels really good.”

Caspar kept massaging Joe’s neck until Joe could feel his jeans getting tighter in his crotch and Joe shifted uncomfortably. Caspar noticed immediately and stopped all movement, waiting for Joe to adjust. Joe got up on his knees then and knelt to face Caspar, attempting to ignore his growing problem.

Caspar was staring so intensely at Joe. Joe could see the anticipation in his entire face and it made Joe smile. Almost instantly Caspar smiled right back, giving Joe the confidence to reach his own hand out now and graze the dots on Caspar’s neck. The result was delicious.

Caspar groaned, low and slow as his head rolled away from Joe’s hand, giving him more access. It was fascinating to Joe, because at the sound of Caspar’s groan, Joe felt a wave of pleasure that was only slightly less intense than when Caspar was petting his own neck.

“They don’t talk about that in the movies, do they?” Joe asked, giving Caspar a smirk and running his hand over the dots again.

“They talk about it in the pornos,” Caspar smirked back and a cackle of laughter tore through Joe, making him wheeze in surprise.

Caspar was smiling and Joe felt warm all over. He let his laughter die down and settled for smiling at Caspar who had that starry-eyed look on his face from earlier. Joe felt himself flushing again and went to duck his head down but Caspar caught him first.

“You’re so gorgeous when you blush like that,” Caspar whispered, rubbing along the dots on Joe’s neck. He was beginning to get used to the tingling sensation and felt his body leaning into the touch.

“Don’t get used to it. I’m not usually like this,” Joe warned and Caspar laughed lightly.

“You will be now. I found your sweet spot,” Caspar joked rubbing the mark again and Joe felt himself blush an even deeper scarlet color. His face felt hot and he was pressing his lips into a line to keep himself from smiling.

“I’d really like to kiss you,” Caspar said now, making Joe let out a little puff of air. Joe flicked his gaze to Caspar’s lips then quickly back to his eyes. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as Joe leaned forward.

Caspar still had hold of Joe’s neck, but wasn’t guiding him anywhere, just resting as Joe paused slightly before his mouth reached Caspar’s. Joe could feel Caspar’s breath on his face as he refused to break eye contact just yet. Caspar didn’t pull Joe toward him, but instead waited a moment before leaning his own lips in, caressing Joe’s softly at first before pulling back only slightly.

Joe chased after him, smacking their lips together in an eager kiss before pulling back only slightly. Caspar did pull Joe in this time, not letting him get far away before meeting their lips for the third time. When Joe went to pull back this time, Caspar held him in place, moving his lips against the older boy’s. Joe returned the favor and let himself be pulled closer to Caspar without a fight.

Caspar set the pace, moving his lips slowly against Joe’s while gripping his neck with one hand and the other hand snaked around Joe’s waist. Joe’s body followed Caspar’s touch obediently, his brain lost in a fog of excitement and pleasure. Joe brought one hand to rest on Caspar’s soulmate mark while the other fell onto Caspar’s chest for balance when Joe felt himself falling against his soulmate.

The kiss was slow but passionate with intentional movements that sucked Joe’s attention to Caspar and had him craving more. Caspar refused to speed up though when Joe tried to move things along. Caspar was dragging the pace until Joe could feel his heart racing and jitters running through his body like he was hyped up on caffeine and had to sit still. Joe attempted to lick into Caspar’s mouth and Caspar allowed it but kept up the slow pace.

Joe heard the low whine his throat was emitting before he realized what he was doing. He felt desperate for more and Caspar was just going so slow. The whine seemed to work though, because Caspar’s grip tightened and he pushed himself off of the head board and towards Joe. Before Joe knew it he was laying on his back with Caspar pressed over top of him.

Caspar pulled his lips back enough so that Joe couldn’t chase them and mumbled out, “You’re going to kill me if you keep making that noise.” Then, as if for punctuation, Caspar grinded his hips onto Joe’s so that Joe could feel Caspar’s growing erection.

“Caspar, please,” Joe whined and pushed his own hips up creating a delicious friction that made him whine out a moan.

Something inside of Caspar seemed to snap at Joe’s desperation. Suddenly lips connected again, fast and sloppy while Caspar grinded against Joe, making them both moan out. Caspar’s ran his hand up Joe’s shirt, feeling the defined muscle contract under his touch. Joe arched himself into Caspar and grabbed at Caspar’s shirt yanking it upward in an attempt to rid him of the offending clothing. Caspar obliged quickly, only breaking the kiss for a moment to throw the shirt into one of the never-ending piles of clothes around the room.

When Caspar leaned back down he ran both his hands up Joe’s shirt while his mouth attacked the new mark on his soulmate’s neck. Joe gasped and arched up when Caspar ran his tongue over the dots. It felt like his entire body was exploding with pleasure and when Caspar bit down gently on the mark Joe nearly screamed.

“Casp-Cas… Cas-par,” Joe whined desperately as Caspar continued to suck and bite on his mark. Caspar only broke away when he pulled Joe’s shirt over his head and threw it into another pile. While Joe had a momentary break from the intense sensations, he reached to begin pulling at Caspar’s joggers. With one hard tug, the bottoms slid down Caspar’s creamy thighs and his dick bobbed up to slap against his abdomen.

“No pants?” Joe breathed out. He’d meant it to be teasing, but his eyes hadn’t left the throbbing prick in front of him and he sounded too breathy and in aw so the joke fell flat.

“You’re complaining?” Caspar asked back, kicking the joggers off the edge of the bed. He was smiling cheekily but sounded just as breathless as Joe. He reached for Joe’s jeans now, popping the button and pulling down without even bothering with the zip. He struggled for only a moment, getting the tight jeans off and throwing them behind him before tackling Joe again.

“You’re so tiny,” Caspar commented, pressing light kisses to Joe’s mouth now and Joe was doing all he could to not fall apart under Caspar’s wandering hands.

“’m not that small,” Joe breathed back and grabbed at Caspar’s neck, pulling him so their lips stayed connected for longer than a second.

“I can see that,” Caspar teased as he rested his hand over Joe’s dick that was still covered by his boxers. Joe arched up then and tried to grind up into Caspar’s hand but Caspar pulled it back.

Joe whined again, low and slow, drawn out like he was dying, and part of him rationalized that it felt like he was. Caspar stopped teasing then, and slipped his hand beneath the boxers, pushing them down Joe’s hips only enough that Joe’s erection escaped its clothed confines.

“You’re killing me,” Caspar grumbled and Joe heard an edge in his voice that made Joe’s hips buck involuntarily. He didn’t make any contact and Caspar was perfectly still.

“Caspar, please,” Joe whined back, feeling like he might cry if Caspar didn’t touch him soon. He was right on the edge and he wasn’t even embarrassed to admit that one more bite on his neck and he might just cum untouched, but now Caspar wasn’t doing anything, he was just staring.

“Please what?” Caspar teased and Joe whined again. Now Caspar was just being mean.

“Piss off,” Joe grunted trying to pull Caspar back down but Caspar started pulling away instead, much to Joe’s terror. Joe whined again and arched up seeking contact that Caspar still wasn’t giving him. Joe got this horribly embarrassing thought then that he was way more desperate for this than Caspar but that thought passed as soon as Caspar dived back in to kiss at Joe’s mark.

Joe felt that familiar heat swirling in his abdomen and when Caspar bit down particularly hard Joe’s vision went white as his hard member began shooting out strings of warm liquid. Caspar noticed immediately and began stroking Joe through his shuddering orgasm while still biting and licking at his neck.

It wasn’t until Joe’s body was relaxing and his cock softening did Caspar take his attention off of the mark. Joe let himself take a few deep breaths before he began sitting up. Caspar was looking him over appreciatively and suddenly Joe felt really exposed. He blushed and moved to try and discreetly cover himself, but Caspar was having none of it.

“So gorgeous,” Caspar grunted as he began tugging at his own erection. Joe moved to lend his own hand, but Caspar gently pushed the hand away with a, “Just want to look.”

Joe really blushed then, feeling hot all over at the extra attention he wasn’t used to. Caspar smirked and began picking up his pace. It didn’t take long before Caspar was coming all over his hand and Joe’s stomach with his body shuddering in release.

Joe felt awkward, still lying beneath Caspar, half sitting up with his boxers around his thighs and his own come mixed with Caspar’s on his stomach and chest. He wasn’t sure what happened now because that had been…intense. Were they supposed to just jump straight into bed? Was that a normal soulmate thing?

Caspar leaned down and pressed a long hard kiss against Joe’s lips before getting completely up. He disappeared out of the room for only a minute at most and returned with a damp wash cloth that he was already wiping his hands clean with. When Caspar looked down at Joe, still sprawled across the bed, he smiled fondly.

“You’ve a bit of something there,” Caspar commented, coming over and gently wiping Joe’s stomach clean. Joe felt himself smiling back and when Caspar pressed another kiss to his lips, Joe laughed lightly.

“Thanks, Buddy,” Joe teased as Caspar tucked Joe back into his boxers making Caspar smile.

“You’re welcome, Buddy.”

Caspar threw the dirty cloth into the mountains of clothes surrounding them and flopped down next to Joe, immediately wrapping him up and pulling him so their faces were centimeters apart. If Joe thought Caspar would be awkward after their exchange, he got quite the opposite. Caspar inhaled deeply and sighed contentedly, smiling fondly at Joe. Joe was mildly sure that he was smiling fondly right back.

“I was meant to vlog today,” Joe confessed in a whisper and Caspar smiled back.

“The universe had other plans,” Caspar responded, leaning forward to press their lips together again briefly, “How long do you think we could keep this a secret?”

“Until people see the blooming hickey on my neck probably,” Joe said back and Caspar let out a surprised cackle as he tugged Joe closer to him. For only a second Joe considered pushing away and acting annoyed, but he found that pushing Caspar away was easier said than done.

“We should film the Soulmate Tag,” Caspar suggested and Joe nodded.

“Should we reveal it that quick though?” Joe asked, thinking about how Zoe and Alfie had only announced their relationship when they’d been outed in Jim Chapman’s vlog, but then added, “Well we couldn’t really hide anything with our marks on our neck, though could we?”

“You know, they say couples with their marks on their neck are the most sexually satisfied,” Caspar recited and Joe laughed, throwing his head back at the ridiculous words.

“Well that’s bloody well great, innit?” Joe laughed and Caspar just kept smiling fondly.

As his laughter died Joe brought his head forward and met Caspar’s gaze again. Caspar leaned forward slightly and pressed their lips together again, lingering just a moment longer than necessary before pulling back.

“Now what?” Joe whispered, staring intently into Caspar’s bright blue eyes. Caspar blinked twice before pulling Joe in to press another kiss to his lips.

“My mom will want to meet you immediately,” Caspar whispered and he had that fond look again that made Joe go all warm and fuzzy.

“I want to meet her too,” Joe smiled back, remembering fondly the woman from Caspar’s videos. This seemed like the right thing to say because Caspar reached his hand out to rest it on Joe’s cheek and giving him an affectionate caress. Joe found that he’d like to stay like this forever, the rest of the world be damned.

They stayed like that for a while, talking about their families, their lives, everything. And when Joe’s stomach let out a low growl hours later they were both a bit surprised to realize that the sunlight that had been beaming through the window when they’d laid together was now fading away, casting shadows across the room.

“Let’s order some takeaway,” Caspar suggested finally. They had only gotten closer, more wrapped up in each other’s bodies as the day had progressed. Their legs were tangled and arms were twisted around each other, occasionally venturing to pet at the dots on their necks. Joe could only imagine what state his neck was in after Caspar’s biting frenzy from earlier, and the bit of soreness his felt when Caspar would put pressure on the center dot didn’t make him very optimistic that the evidence would be fading away quickly.

“I’ve got to catch the train back home,” Joe protested weakly. Caspar shook his head no and pulled the smaller man into his chest.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Joe laughed lightly and clung to Caspar right back. He couldn’t deny that he definitely wanted to stay, and if Caspar was offering…

“I’ve just got to call my dad then,” Joe whispered and began slowly untangling himself. Caspar let him go, watching as Joe climbed off the bed and started searching for his jeans. After a minute or so of looking to no avail, Joe turned back to Caspar, sighing loudly.

Caspar still had that dopey grin on his face, but now instead of just holding Joe’s gaze, the younger man’s eyes were roaming over his soulmates fit body. Joe felt himself blushing and tried to keep the smile off his face.

“Stop staring and help me you wanker,” Joe scolded, though there was no heat to his words. Caspar groaned and stood up, just walking over to Joe and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“Caspar, get off,” Joe laughed and gently pushed at his soulmate making Caspar whine, “No more cuddles until I find my phone.”

“But I want all the cuddles,” Caspar complained as he pulled away and started digging through piles on the floor.

Joe smiled to himself and turned to start digging through another pile when there was a knock on the door followed by Zoe’s voice, “Are you decent?”

“One second,” Joe responded as he located his shirt and pulled it on. He turned to Caspar then who had pulled his joggers back on and was victoriously holding up Joe’s jeans like a trophy. Caspar handed them over and pressed his lips against Joe’s again before walking to the door. He waited until Joe was buttoning himself up before pulling the door open.

“Yes?” Caspar asked politely to Zoe. Zoe was smiling brightly as she took in the sight of the two of them.

“Alfie and I are going to order in and we just wanted to know if you two would like to join us,” Zoe asked looking between the pair then quickly added, “That is, if you’re staying Joe. If not you’ve got a train to catch.”

“I’m staying,” Joe responded maybe a little too quickly. 

Zoe smirked, pointedly looked down at Joe’s neck and then met his gaze again, “I thought as much. Have you called Dad? He’ll be proper angry if you don’t tell him before he goes to the train station.”

“I’ve got it Zoe,” Joe sassed back jokingly, holding his phone up to show her.

“Okay, well, Alfie and I are in the kitchen when you two want to come help us pick out food,” she said as she turned to walk away, giving both of them a smile and wave before disappearing down the hall.

Caspar turned and looked at Joe once Zoe left and Joe gave him a small smile, “You can go ahead. I shouldn’t be long behind you.” 

Caspar nodded and walked over to Joe quickly, pecking a kiss on his lips. Joe chased after as the younger man pulled away to press their lips together again. When Joe tried to pull away this time Caspar caught him around the waist and yanked him closer. Joe let out a yelp in surprise at Caspar’s sudden movement and the taller man used that as a chance to lick into Joe’s mouth. Joe let his soulmate explore his mouth for only a few moments before pulling away smiling.

“Later,” Joe promised and gently pushed at Caspar’s chest. Caspar leaned in and pecked Joe’s lips quickly before turning to walk out of the room.

The moment Caspar was gone Joe felt a chill run up his spine. He scrolled through his phone and found his dad’s number. As soon as the phone was to Joe’s ear he felt his hand shaking slightly and turned to sit down on the bed.

“’Ello,” Joe’s dad answered after only one ring.

“Ello,” Joe responded and felt his voice shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down but his body felt weird and tingly and the weight of everything seemed to have just dropped onto him.

“You alright? Have you missed your train?” his father spoke with a slightly annoyed tone and Joe felt like he should laugh, but that was beyond his ability right now.

“Alfie’s roommate is my soulmate,” Joe blurted out suddenly. He was about to say something else, anything really but probably an apology because this is not how he wanted to tell his dad, but the older man was already talking.

“I suppose that means you’re not coming home tonight?” his dad joked with a light chuckle and Joe felt himself smile a bit.

“Yeah.”

“Alfie’s roommate, eh? What’s his name?” his dad asked and Joe could hear him smiling through the phone. He felt a bit relieved, like he had been expecting his dad to tell him that he didn’t approve.

“Caspar,” Joe answered smiling at just the mention of the name.

“Caspar, that’s right. Nice boy, met him last month when Zoe showed me ‘round,” he reminisced and then chuckled, “Doesn’t he do that YouTube, too? What are the odds of that?”

Joe smiled again and felt the shaking in his hands calm if only slightly. He was about to respond when his dad spoke up again, “So that’s it then? Call me tomorrow when you know what time you’ll be back, yeah? Go hug him or something.”

“I will. Thanks Dad,” Joe answered.

With that, they exchanged goodbyes and then Joe was staring at his bright screen. He wasn’t shaking quite as much, but his thoughts were starting to go a bit crazy.

Soulmate. He had a soulmate. A real life human being who was created with the specific intention to be his perfect fit. And Joe had actually found him. Joe took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Soulmates weren’t exactly uncommon, but lots of people never found theirs. His parents for instance, neither of them had found theirs and Joe had sort of just unconsciously decided that he wouldn’t be finding his either. Especially when Zoe found Alfie. Who ever heard of both siblings finding soulmates? Those odds were something else.

Joe looked around the room as he thought back on his day. He wasn’t a handsy guy, he wasn’t even a fan of unnecessary touching and yet he’d spent hours curled around Caspar and hadn’t even flinched. In fact, Joe couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be right now than cuddling up with Caspar, and that… that was a bit scary?

Now that Joe was silent he could hear distant chatter from coming from down the hall and he knew he’d need to get out there soon or Zoe would worry, well, Caspar would worry too, wouldn’t he? The idea of Caspar worrying about Joe didn’t sit right in his gut and it made Joe stand up and start walking toward the kitchen. He still felt a bit dodgy though, like he was back in school and was about to get a test back that he knew he failed. It was a weird thought to attach to your soulmate, but Joe couldn’t think of anything more pleasant to compare it to as he walked down the short hallway.

The moment he came into view, Caspar was hugging him. Caspar held on tightly and grazed a hand over their shared soulmate mark and it suddenly felt like all Joe’s worries had been lifted in an instant. He felt himself relax at the touch and the already familiar smell of Caspar’s warm embrace.

“Missed you, JoJo,” Caspar said jokingly as he started pulling away.

Joe didn’t miss Alfie play gagging in the background as well as Zoe scolding him to be nice. He was only half paying attention to them though, because while the taller man had pulled away from the hug, he still had his arm draped around Joe’s back. Joe found that he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would.

“How’s Dad?” Zoe asked, catching Joe’s attention.

“Good. He said to call when I know what train I’m taking home,” Joe responded and felt Caspar squeeze him closer.

“I was planning on going back tomorrow. We can ride together,” Zoe sounded delighted, but Joe could feel an anxious vibe rolling off of Caspar and Alfie’s face reflected that.

“Dad’ll be happy. Only one trip to the station,” Joe commented and Zoe nodded.

Caspar was the one to speak up again to change the subject, “We want pizza. Are you good with that?”

“A minute ago you were acting like there was no other option!” Alfie laughed and Joe looked up to see that his soulmate was blushing. Joe smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Caspar’s waist.

“Yeah, I’m good with that,” Joe answered making Caspar’s smile grow. Alfie was mockingly Awww-ing behind them until Zoe playfully smacked him.

“Leave them alone,” Zoe laughed too and wrapped her own arms around Alfie’s waist, “Look at us. We’re all cute and soulmated.”

Later that night, after the pizza was eaten and the two couples had separated for the night Joe found himself curled in Caspar’s arms once again.

“We’re going to see each other a lot, right?” Caspar asked when the two had laid silently for a few minutes. Joe tightened his grip on the younger boy and nodded.

“All the time,” Joe stated resolutely and felt rather than saw Caspar let out a puff of breath. The tension that Joe had felt building was released and the South African pulled the smaller man impossibly closer into his chest.

“Good. I don’t think I’d be able to handle not seeing you,” Joe nodded and felt as Caspar planted a kiss on the top of his head, “I don’t want you to go home tomorrow.”

“We’ll talk all the time,” Joe promised, finger drawing a circle against his soulmate’s bare back. He felt Caspar shudder lightly under his touch.

“But mostly visits?” Caspar pressed and Joe would have usually chuckled at the other’s persistence, but he couldn’t bring himself to this time. Suddenly he could only think about logistics. 

Caspar was in London and Joe was at home and he had a job and his family, and realistically, how often could he make a trip to London on his thatching wages, especially if he would have to get off work to come visit. Then there was his “YouTube Career”, but that was basically nonexistent and wasn’t looking like it would be picking up anytime soon. A dread was settling into Joe but he nodded anyway.

“We’ll figure everything out,” Caspar whispered like he could feel the anxiety rolling off of his soulmate and Joe gave a jerky nod in response.

“Soulmates are forever.” Joe nodded again and squeezed Caspar again, hoping to get even more comfort from the younger man.

“Yeah. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know how you liked it in the comments! I'm thinking of potentially writing a fic of them shooting their soulmate announcement video? Let me know! I love you all! Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
